


【黑研】Game Over？

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 感謝我的夢，昨天就是夢到在跟人家玩大樓逃脫(但沒這麼多妖怪)才有了這篇XDDD
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	【黑研】Game Over？

只剩下一條命了，他還沒離開這棟大樓，黑尾鐵朗瞇起眼睛，罕見的略感遲疑，轉角傳來的腳步聲讓他提高了警覺。  
又是不知名的妖怪？黑尾儘可能放慢呼吸，把身影壓進牆角構築出的黑暗。  
然後他聽見來者的聲音，「小黑？」

研磨一睜眼就發現自己處在一幢破舊的大樓裡，燈管搖搖欲墜，管路從裂掉的天花板「長」出來，纏夾不清的電線偶爾噴出明亮火花，看起來非常危險。  
要先、躲到桌子底下，研磨的身體很快就做出行動。  
可能是夢也可能是他瘋了，誰知道，研磨抱著膝蓋躲在桌下，外面有別的東西，他不能輕舉妄動。

這款遊戲研磨在上個月才剛破關，玩家必須想辦法逃出滿是妖怪跟幽靈的樓層，只要能到達一樓就算過關，難度不算低，研磨興致盎然，偶爾興起還會跟黑尾解釋遊戲規則，雖然那隻黑貓有時候會聽到睡著。  
研磨聽見水聲漸遠，等到完全安靜後才從桌子下鑽出來，這個樓層不是遊戲起點，可能是BUG吧，夢境裡會有的BUG可多了，例如他之前還曾夢到某隻笨笨的一年級獅子穿白紗禮服跟三年級自由人結婚……不，這舉例不對，放到現實裡不見得是BUG，研磨拋開腦海裡的畫面，開始認真闖關。

結果在差不多三十樓左右遇到黑尾，始料未及。  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我也想知道。」黑尾皺眉打量著研磨，「你的髮型怎麼不太一樣？」  
不一樣？啊，確實如此，他以前的頭髮長度不能綁起來。  
也就是說，這個、應該是還在就讀音駒的小黑？  
「就、我現在的年紀比你大。」  
「什麼？！」  
「其他的等等再說。」研磨拉過黑尾的右手，跟他一樣，手腕上掛著一個像手錶的東西，但錶面異常巨大，用指尖在上面輕敲三下，立刻有光屏畫面跳出來。  
研磨仔細看完數值，「只剩一條命了？」  
「對啊。」  
「你的裝備看起來不錯，怎麼都沒有用？」  
黑尾尷尬的說道：「我不知道怎麼拿出來。」  
「……」說的也是，他不該這樣要求新手，「你從幾樓開始的？」  
「不記得了，總之是間破爛的教室。」  
「有骨骼模型嗎？」  
「沒有，但有好幾尊石膏像。」  
研磨暗自吃驚，他一開始的起點是五十二樓，黑尾所待的樓層是高出許多的七十五，連武器都不知怎麼拿出來，拚到三十樓還剩一條命，這可不是常人能辦得到的。  
覷見研磨看向自己的眼神異常嚴肅，黑尾有點慌，「怎、怎麼了？有妖怪出來了嗎？」  
「現在是『日光期』，妖怪不會出來。」看來他很有玩遊戲的天份，研磨繼續說道：「我們還有五分鐘的休息時間。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「面板的右上角有寫。」黑尾順著他的手，看到一行不斷跳動倒數的黃色數字，「就是這個？我一開始還以為是炸彈要爆炸了。」  
「這款遊戲裡沒有炸彈。」要是有的話就省事多了，有好幾個樓層都可以快速解決，「等一下妖怪出現時，你就躲在柱子後面。」  
「你呢？」  
「我負責攻擊。」  
黑尾不敢相信自己的耳朵，該說不愧是在遊戲裡(還是在夢裡？)嗎，他想在現實裡看到研磨健步如飛都不大可能，何況是扛著有他一半高的槍發動攻擊，而且看起來舉重若輕。  
太不科學了，算了，從他在這座大樓裡睜開眼睛的那一刻，就註定了荒謬的開始。

「你現在是高中吧？幾年級的時候？」  
「三年級，下個月要畢業了。」  
下個月，也就是說春高結束了，研磨偷覷著黑尾的表情，卻聽到他說：「在四強賽輸給那群貓頭鷹真不甘心，雖然他們確實很強。」  
貓頭鷹？梟谷？研磨混亂的眨眼，但宛如警報的鈴聲響起，日光期結束了，他無暇細問，「快躲到柱子後面！」  
被青梅竹馬這麼一喝，黑尾頓時像是炸了尾巴的貓，連滾帶爬的躲到柱子後，耳邊傳來的聲響卻不怎麼像槍聲……這是炮擊吧？  
不過幾分鐘的時間而已，研磨就走到他身邊，「走吧，去下個樓層。」  
「這樣就結束了？」他敬畏的看著對方手上的槍。  
「對。」這傢伙應該不是他認識的十八歲黑尾，但呆呆的表情還是很可愛，研磨輕咳了幾聲，「快點，我還有點事想問。」

「什麼？我們沒有贏烏野？」  
「你們有贏，沒贏的是我們。」研磨瞇起眼睛，那場激烈的賽事彷彿是昨天剛發生的，「但是我很開心。」  
「你有跟那邊的黑尾說過什麼嗎？」講自己的名字好奇怪。  
「我跟他說『謝謝你教我打排球』。」  
唔，有點不一樣，但『研磨』那時候看起來也很快樂。

還好發現得早，研磨在內心暗自鬆一口氣，不然要是把眼前的黑尾鐵朗當成他認識的那個，可就糗大了。  
現年二十二歲的孤爪研磨，和二十三歲的黑尾鐵朗交往了三年，在去年開始正式同居。  
「小黑，你回來啦。」  
「嗯。」他轉轉痠痛的脖子，拆下紅色的領帶，「晚餐吃什麼？」  
雖然研磨自認廚藝普普，跟黑尾相差甚遠，不過歷經了一整天的辛勞，任何食物都是美味的，更別說還是由戀人親自下廚。  
「蛋包飯。」研磨關上電腦螢幕，仰起頭看著黑尾，「可是蛋包有點太硬了……」  
「沒關係。」他低頭在研磨的額頭上親了一下，「來吃飯吧。」

該不該問呢，關於另一個他和眼前的研磨，現在是什麼樣的關係？依舊是好朋友吧？黑尾有些心不在焉，有研磨這個高手在，他的警戒心都跟著下降了，看見漆黑的槍口對準自己時差點腿軟。  
「別動。」  
金色的眼睛，冷靜成熟又穩定的樣子，在他那個世界的研磨，以後也會是這個樣子嗎？黑尾突然覺得心底像是被堵住一樣，很不舒服。  
現在的我，果然還是太遜了吧。  
「你怎麼了，一直在發呆。」要是先前就保持這個狀態，黑尾根本不可能撐到遇見他為止，研磨心下疑惑，也覺得這樣的黑尾很不對勁。  
「不，就是……咳，那邊的我，跟你的關係很好嗎？」  
研磨愣了一下，「當然很好。」  
「那就好。」

「研磨，不是說了要好好吃飯嗎？」比他小了一歲的青梅竹馬，在吃飯這部份總是很不上心。  
「小黑好吵。」研磨小小聲的抱怨。  
「不會還要我餵你吧，手機給我。」  
「……我存個檔。」  
嘴上念著，心底卻護得比誰都緊，他想起夜久半開玩笑的評價，心想那又有什麼辦法。  
這隻總是懶洋洋的貓，排球社最重要的司令塔，他從小到大的玩伴，不想給別人寵，也不想讓他被別人碎念。  
這可不太妙啊，黑尾很清楚他的感情，卻鴕鳥的不敢對外提及隻字片語。  
除了夜久以外應該沒人看出來吧，他舀起一匙炒飯，硬是將湯匙遞到研磨面前，對方有些不開心的瞅了他一眼，卻還是乖乖張嘴，然後把手機交給黑尾。  
到底該不該把心意說出口，換作別人大概無需猶豫，但研磨在他心裡的份量非比尋常，或者該說太過尋常，已經是宛如太陽月亮，風或是流水般的存在，他承受不起任何的風險。  
日光期快結束了，黑尾中斷回憶，這次他也拿出了武器。

那裡的黑尾，跟『我』的關係應該很不錯，就像『我』和鐵朗一樣，日光期倒數兩分鐘，研磨瞄了一眼對方的側臉，他手上緊握著長刀，雖然難掩緊張，不過大抵上還算沉穩。  
那個小黑也有這樣的時候？對研磨來說無疑是很新鮮的體驗，不過現今的狀況已經不由得他胡思亂想。  
鈴聲響起，犬妖會在十秒內現身，距離安全的一樓，還有一段距離。  
「小黑！」  
他出聲提醒，對方則是將刀子高舉，準確無誤的劈砍而下。

「我們那邊不知有沒有這款遊戲。」  
「也許有，而且『我』一定能破關。」研磨對自己很有信心，「如果有的話可以玩玩看，你很有天份。」尤其是知道怎麼使用武器之後，黑尾起先都是以守為攻，或是逮著時機巧妙逃脫，研磨在聽完他逃到三十樓的詳細過程後都啞口無言。  
如果是鐵朗這麼亂來……好像也不奇怪。  
「我們在幾樓了？」  
「十樓，差一點點。」研磨撿起地上的武器，「好奇怪，居然沒有綠藥水，不然就可以給你補血了。」  
「抱歉，我剛才應該再注意一點的。」雖然血量還在安全範圍，但能避免損血當然還是要避免，考慮到他只剩一條命了，死掉後會不會順利醒過來？黑尾突然無甚把握。  
「那個『我』平常會很依賴你嗎？」  
「怎麼會？」黑尾答得飛快，而後才結巴的解釋道：「他不會依賴我，但要盯他吃飯，還要盯著他做伸展時不能偷懶，只是這些小事情而已，沒什麼。」  
研磨的眼神帶了點探究，但並未維持很久。  
「既然如此，我就幫『我』稍微付出一點勞力做為報償吧。」他重新轉過身，將手底的槍拿得更緊了一點，「放心，我們一定會成功通關的。」  
管他是夢還是別的亂七八糟的，到了一樓就能結束一切。

接下來的難度又高了一點，他們在十一樓遇到吸血鬼，六樓則是雪女，就連研磨都吃了點虧，黑尾的血量則是掉到一半，好不容易跑下樓梯的研磨，忍不住伸手在那頭雞冠頭上重拍一下。  
「你幹嘛硬擋？我的血量還很足夠。」  
黑尾毫不猶豫的回嘴：「就算知道你很強，還是會擔心啊，這很正常吧？」  
十七歲的研磨也許不會懂，但二十二歲的研磨今非昔比，眼前這個另一個世界的、在春高帶領音駒跟梟谷對上的黑尾，跟他的鐵朗有一模一樣的眼神。  
原來是這樣啊，他心底已經有了個大膽的誰論。

「到四樓了。」黑尾繃緊神經，就差一點了，一點點而已。  
「這樓的怪物是靠聲音判斷我們的方向，而且行動速度很快，等牠的頭遮住那根柱子，我說的是完全遮住，你就對著窗戶那個方向開槍，開到沒有子彈為止。」  
「好。」黑尾立刻做好預備動作。  
沒多久後怪物就現身了，渾身棕紫色，表皮油光水滑，看來宛如巨大的蠑螈，爬過的地方皆是一片黏糊糊的水光，兩人都憋著氣，看著灰褐的石柱被怪物的頭部遮住。  
就是現在！黑尾立刻開槍，第一發打在窗框上，第二發則是擊中玻璃，玻璃嘩啦一聲碎裂在地，第三發則是斜飛著打中牆壁，倒不是因為準頭不準，而是因為研磨拉住了黑尾的另一隻手，迅速往樓梯的方向跑去。  
那隻怪物同時被腳步聲跟未停的槍聲擾亂，動作慢了半拍，最後還是怒吼著韓兩人的方向撲來。  
他們趕緊衝進狹小的樓梯間，這次的通道竟沒有階梯，而是一條表面粗礪的斜坡，研磨衝得很快，黑尾好幾次都怕自己摔倒。  
「腳步要跳躍一點，不要跟地板接觸太多。」好吧，這說明可能太抽象，怪物硬是擠開通道追過來了，腥臭的氣味引得黑尾陣陣反胃。  
研磨緊緊拉著黑尾的手腕，死命向前衝刺，稍微落後他半步的人竟然還有餘力問道：「這樓梯太長了吧？而且為什麼、為什麼怪物還不走啊！」通常牠們是不會追進樓梯間的！  
「這是特殊通道，可以直接到一樓的，牠快沒機會了當然要追！」終於看到盡頭了，研磨硬是先將黑尾推到外面，自己才灰頭土臉的摔出去，怪物的怒吼徒勞的留在最後。  
「這下子……應該就沒問題了吧？」黑尾喘著氣，看向跪在地上的研磨，「研磨，謝謝你。」  
「沒事，我也沒想到能跟小黑一起玩這款遊戲的實境版。」他跟對方碰了拳頭，耳邊響起了遊戲結束的提示音。  
他們的指尖開始發光，遊戲裡的人物要退出大樓時也是同個設定，研磨開始覺得他不能把這個當成普通的夢境。  
「小黑！」趁著還能開口時，他對著黑尾大喊道：「回去之後就告訴他吧，告訴『我』，你也喜歡他。」  
黑尾的表情再度陷入慌亂，「等一下，我……」  
「如果是『我』的話，一定也會喜歡你。」他的金色眼睛笑得瞇起來，「偷偷告訴你，我現在已經跟鐵朗同居了。」  
「什麼？！」  
「我們的關係非常好喔，你們沒問題的！」  
研磨就這樣繼續說著，直到他再也看不見黑尾的樣子為止。  
如果沒弄錯的話，他最後好像笑了？  
研磨閉上眼睛，任由暖流傳遍全身，意識懶洋洋的陷入沉眠。

「研磨……研磨！」  
「小黑？」他睜開金色的眼睛，映入眼簾的正是二十三歲、他所認識的那個黑尾鐵朗。  
「你今天睡得好晚，不是說要實況？」  
實況？對，他好像有這麼說過，不過時間快到了，只剩五分鐘。  
「我先去幫你開機。」  
「不用了。」研磨滑開手機，俐落的上推特發了一則實況延後的訊息，然後就把手機放到一旁，「我想吃早餐。」  
黑尾用匪夷所思的眼神看著他，還伸手在額頭上摸了一下，「沒發燒啊？」  
研磨忍不住用枕頭打他，「我當然沒發燒！」  
「好好好，我知道了。」  
吃早餐吃到一半，研磨突然問道：「小黑，你還記得我上個月破關的遊戲嗎，有一百層樓，要闖關到一樓的那個。」  
黑尾費了幾秒才想起來他在講哪個遊戲，「怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒什麼。」研磨用叉子叉起炒蛋，然後問道：「你要不要玩玩看，我覺得你非常有天份。」  
「我？」黑尾先是吃驚，而後又露出打量的眼神，「你今天不大對勁，研磨。」  
「因為遇到了有趣的事。」他的聲音罕見的帶上笑意，「今天放假，我正好可以慢慢說給你聽。」  
「好啊。」

□

黑尾今天怪怪的，研磨在對方撞上球柱後，終於忍不住嘆氣。  
「小黑，你到底怎麼了？」  
黑尾先是盯著體育館天花板，然後又把視線轉回青梅竹馬無奈的臉孔上。  
「……請跟我交往。」  
「？」  
「我希望孤爪研磨能跟我交往。」  
兩人之間的沉默蔓延開來，在黑尾覺得自己沒戲的時候，研磨轉開視線，輕咳了一聲，然後對他伸出手，「快點起來啦，你還想躺多久？」  
「我不要起來了。」  
「我沒辦法跟一個黏在地上的人約會。」  
「什麼？！」  
研磨的耳朵都紅了，「小黑你也太慢了吧！」  
雖然腦袋還轉不過來，但既然研磨說是他的錯，那就是他的錯，剩下的不重要。  
「不是跟我開玩笑吧？」  
「我才想問你是不是開玩笑。」研磨抬頭瞪著他，「怎麼都要畢業了才講……」  
「那有什麼關係。」他一把將自家舉球員抱個滿懷，無視對方的抗議，「反正我們以後還會常常見面啊。」  
「走開……你好重，不要掛在我身上！」

「研磨，我喜歡你。」在一起回家的途中，黑尾對著西下的夕陽說道。  
剛才求交往的口吻太死氣沉沉了，根本不合格。  
「嗯。」他聽見身邊的人小小聲的回應道：「我也喜歡你，小黑。」  
黑尾笑著對研磨伸出手，兩隻手緊緊的牽在一起，影子也是。  
成為戀人的他們，新的故事從現在才要開始。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝我的夢，昨天就是夢到在跟人家玩大樓逃脫(但沒這麼多妖怪)才有了這篇XDDD


End file.
